


O krok za daleko

by MysieUszko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysieUszko/pseuds/MysieUszko
Summary: Każdy ma jakiś limit cierpliwości, nawet ci szczycący się największym opanowaniem. Kiedy Mistrzowi Eliksirów puszczają nerwy lepiej nie być w zasięgu jego rąk, czyli krótka historia szlabanu jaki dostał (oczywiście niesłusznie) Harry Potter oraz jego następstw.





	1. Szlaban jakich mało

Czerwona mgła furii zaślepiała, kierowała ruchami ciała właściwie bez jego wiedzy. Ukarać, zmiażdżyć tego krnąbrnego bachora… tak… miarka się przebrała… po tym wybryku nie zasługuje na pobłażliwość! Długo miał na to ochotę, wreszcie da upust swojej złości.

Gówniarz dostanie w końcu porządną nauczkę. Teraz pożałuje, że śmiał kiedykolwiek mu się przeciwstawić, przeklęty bachor! Te przerażone zielone oczy to najwspanialszy widok na świecie, nieprawdaż?

– Co ty robisz?! Dlaczego ty…? Zostaw mnie, zostaw! – strach w jego głosie, czy tak właśnie brzmią zastępy anielskich chórów?

– Karzę pana, panie Potter. – mniejsze ciało wyrywa się rozpaczliwie. Szarp się, głupi dzieciaku. I tak nie masz szans. Nie zatrzymam się.

– Przestań! Aaaa! Przepraszam, ok?! Tylko przestań! – cóż to? Zażenowany? Uległy? Tak szybko? A to dopiero początek zabawy!

– Gdzie twoja słynna butność panie Potter?

Chłopak nie odpowiada, szarpie się tylko bezradnie, spanikowany pozycją w jakiej się znalazł. Unieruchomiony w stalowym uścisku. Bezbronny. Na jego łasce. Gwiazdka tego roku przyszła dla ciebie wcześniej Severusie…

– Po pierwsze – Snape unosi wysoko dłoń – nie będziesz już więcej sabotował moich lekcji. – pierwszy klaps rozlega się dziwnie donośnie w komnacie.

Bachor pisnął cicho. Marzenia się spełniają…

– Po drugie – kolejny klaps – nie będziesz więcej próbował zrobić ze mnie idioty. – patrzył zafascynowany na czerwony ślad na jędrnym pośladku. Nie przypuszczał, że to będzie takie przyjemne uczucie; zlać w końcu tego małego gnojka.

– Po trzecie – Potter już się nie szarpał – nie będziesz pyskować – klaps.

– Chyba, że – klaps – podoba ci się – klaps – taka forma – klaps – kary!

Nie podniósł już więcej dłoni, trzymając ją nonszalancko na lewym pośladku Chłopca Który Przeżył. Bezwiednie poruszył palcami. Zaczerwieniona od uderzeń skóra była przyjemnie rozgrzana. Pogłaskał ją znowu. Kiedy ostatnio dotykał kogokolwiek w taki sposób? Nie pamiętał.

Czerwona mgła wściekłości zaczęła się powoli rozwiewać. Snape zamrugał, patrząc przytomniej w dół. Przez jego kolana leżał przewieszony Złoty Chłopiec ze skrępowanymi na plecach nadgarstkami (jego własnym złoto-szkarłatnym krawatem!) a on, Mistrz Eliksirów, głaskał go po jego wypiętych, nagich, czerwonych od klapsów pośladkach!

Słodki Merlinie!

Zrzucił go gwałtownie z kolan, przerażony nagle tym co zrobił. Potter upadł na podłogę jęcząc głośno. Snape spróbował się opanować. Cóż, naważyło się piwa kremowego to trzeba je teraz wypić. Rozwiązał chłopaka i odszedł od niego parę kroków obserwując uważnie jego reakcje.

Potter podźwignął się na nogi, poprawiając bez słowa jeansy. Severus z pewnym żalem obserwował znikające pod warstwą materiały jędrne półkule. Zaraz wymierzył sobie jednak mentalny policzek. Czyżby do końca poprzewracało mu się już w głowie od cruciatusów Czarnego Pana?

Z pewną dozą niepokoju i skrępowania patrzył, jak chłopak odwraca się powoli w jego stronę. Nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć w zaistniałej sytuacji więc milczał. Bo i co mógłby powiedzieć? Tekst: „Masz milusie pośladki. Może jutro też klepniemy sobie szlaban?" raczej odpadał.

Chłopak obdarzył go spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. Nie powiedział nic, wlepiał tylko w niego te swoje intensywnie zielone oczyska i zaciskał pięści. Mężczyzna czuł wręcz namacalną nienawiść unoszącą się w powietrzu. Co dziwne, chłopak nie skomentował ani słowem całego zajścia. Severus spodziewał się krzyków, wyzwisk, nawet płaczu ale nie takiej złowrogiej ciszy. A ten bachor tylko zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył do drzwi. Nagle, stojąc już w progu, odwrócił się w stronę zastygłego bez ruchu profesora. Wargi Harry'ego Pottera wykrzywił zły, złośliwy uśmiech, zwiastujący słodką zemstę.

Paradoksalnie to właśnie wtedy Severus Snape zaczął się bać.


	2. Zemsta jakich mało

Jedną z istotniejszych cech u szpiega, zaraz po oklumencji, stalowych nerwach i opanowaniu, była cierpliwość. Nie każde spotkanie z Czarnym Panem przynosiło przełomowe informacje, nie każdy raid śmierciożerców dało się niepostrzeżenie sabotować, a pośpiech zawsze był złym doradcą. Severus większość czasu był, jak przyczajony w ciemności drapieżnik - czekał na dogodną okazję, atakował szybko i celnie, tak aby jego przeciwnik nie wiedział nawet kiedy i kto go powalił. Był więc cierpliwy, gdy wymagała tego od niego sytuacja, choć jego uczniowie mogłoby z tym faktem polemizować ze względu na częstotliwość dawanych im szlabanów, czy patrząc jaki postrach sieje ich profesor na zajęciach. Jednak według Severusa nie byli oni po prostu godni poświęcanego im czasu, więc tym bardziej nie zasługiwali na okazywanie im łaski jego cierpliwości. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że gdy chciał potrafił wykazać się cierpliwością.

Ale czy można powiedzieć to samo o szesnastoletnim chłopcu?

Od incydentu na niezapomnianym szlabanie Pottera minęły już blisko 2 miesiące. Dokładnie mówiąc 56 dni od kiedy Severus wpadł w szał i spełnił swoje małe, plugawe marzenie - złoił skórę Wybrańcowi. Duma magicznego świata przewieszona przez jego kolano i bezpardonowo sprowadzona do poziomu niegrzecznego chłopca, który zasłużył na lanie. Upokorzony, obnażony i zdany na jego łaskę... Severus wolał jednak nie zagłębiać się zanadto w te przemyślenia, bo gdzieś głęboko w nim błyskał wtedy pewien rodzaj zawstydzenia, do którego nie przyznałby się nawet na największych torturach. Nie chciał zbytnio zastanawiać się nad faktem, że sprawienie Potterowi lania spodobało mu się na takim poziomie, jaki nigdy nie powinien go dotyczyć jako nauczyciela, tym bardziej, że rzeczony młodzieniec wciąż pozostawał nieletni...

W takich momentach Snape ucinał swoje rozmyślania - w końcu robił w życiu gorsze rzeczy. Niedorzeczne, że akurat ta sytuacja budziła jego, bądź co bądź, lekko przykurzone poczucie przyzwoitości.

Pomimo upływu czasu Potter nie zrobił absolutnie żadnego kroku w sprawie tego szlabanu. Po wyjściu gryfona z jego gabinetu Snape rozważał różne możliwe scenariusze konsekwencji dla swojego czynu, ale nie stało się kompletnie nic. Minerwa zachowywała się normalnie, a Albus patrzył na niego swoim zwyczajowym, roziskrzonym spojrzeniem. Nie dostał też żadnych listów z ministerstwa oraz nie zauważył ani jednego artykułu w Proroku Codziennym o przekroczeniu kompetencji nauczyciela eliksirów względem niewinnego ucznia.

Groźby Pottera skończyły się, jak zwykle czczym gadaniem. Jedyną zmianą był fakt, że chłopak zaczął się bardziej pilnować na jego zajęciach, dbając o to, aby nie dostać kolejnego szlabanu. Rzucał tylko jakby częściej pełnym nienawiści spojrzeniem w kierunku Mistrza Eliksirów, ale to nie było niczym nowym w ich relacjach. Raz tylko zdradził się zmianą w swoim zachowaniu. Severus chcąc uciszyć szmery rozmów na pewnych zajęciach uderzył otwartą dłonią w blat swojego biurka. Na ten odgłos podskoczyła połowa klasy gryfonów, w tym również przeklęty Potter, ale podczas gdy większość z nich zbladła, to Potter oblał się krwistoczerwonym rumieńcem, a sposób w jaki popatrzył na jego rozpostartą na biurku dłoń, wskazywał wyraźnie, że przypomniał sobie dłonie swojego profesora na swoim ciele. Snape nie był w tamtym momencie pewny czy jest bardziej zażenowany czy usatysfakcjonowany taką reakcją, dlatego na wszelki wypadek podwoił swoim uczniom długość eseju na temat dodatkowych zastosowań ciemiernika w wywarach leczniczych. Co prawda wątpił w to, że wiedza ta zostanie im na dłużej w głowach, ale przynajmniej on sam będzie miał zajęcie przy sprawdzaniu ich wypocin i jednocześnie trochę mniej wolnego czasu, który ostatnio marnował na przemyślenia dziwnej treści. W niektóre rejony własnego umysłu nawet on wolał się zbytnio nie zagłębiać, a pewne potrzeby trzeba było głęboko zakopać. Co do samego chłopaka, to Snape doszedł po prostu do wniosku, że urażona duma Pottera, jest silniejsza od potrzeby odwetu i ukróciła nawet jego porywczy temperament. Cóż, tym lepiej dla Severusa, czyż nie?

Gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do swojego gabinetu, ledwie stłumił jęk irytacji. Był piątek wieczór, a on akurat nie miał w planach szlabanu dla kogokolwiek. Nie był to nawet dzień w który wypadałby jego dyżur patrolu nauczycielskiego - właśnie kończył ocenę sprawdzianów siódmoklasistów i planował spędzić wolny wieczór na pracy nad ulepszeniem eliksiru słodkiego snu, aby maksymalnie opóźnić jego uzależniające skutki uboczne, które występowały przy nadmiernym...

Puk, puk, puk!

Snape naprawdę nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo, ale był pewien, że żaden z uczniów nie pojawiłby się pod drzwiami jego gabinetu nieproszony - co innego ktoś z kadry nauczycielskiej.

Pukanie nie ustawało. Snape niechętnie dźwignął się ze swojego miejsca. Miał ochotę mimo wszystko udać głuchego, gdy wtem zamiast zwykłych uderzeń knykciami w drewno dało się słyszeć coś co miało zapewne przypominać skoczną melodię, ale kompletny brak rytmu sprawiał, że dźwięk ten stawał się na wskroś irytujący.

Tylko jedna osoba była na tyle szalona.

Dobroduszny uśmiech dyrektora, który jakby nigdy nic stał pod jego drzwiami, zamiast użyć kominku, aby do niego zafiukać był widokiem dosyć niepokojącym, jednak na zmarszczone brwi nauczyciela eliksirów Albus jedynie rozłożył szeroko ręce w pozornym geście bezradności, ale gdy się odezwał, to w jego odrobinie dziwnie brzmiącym głosie nie było słychać nawet grama smutku:

\- Mój drogi chłopcze, musisz wiedzieć, że nie ma nic lepszego dla starczych kości, jak wieczorna przechadzka przed udaniem się na spoczynek. Nie zaprosisz mnie do środka, Severusie? Chyba nie pozwolisz staremu przyjacielowi, aby jego spacer aż do samych lochów poszedł na marne?

\- Zawsze mogłeś zafiukać... - mruknął Snape gderliwie, jednocześnie przepuszczając dyrektora w drzwiach.

\- Może cytrynowego dropsa? Nie? Och, twoja strata, mój drogi. Są świetne na chrypkę, a akurat takowa mi się przytrafiła. Chyba powinienem lepiej zadbać o ogrzewanie zamku zimą… - beztroski świergot dyrektora sprawił, że Severus poczuł się zmęczony jego wizytą zanim ta na dobre się zaczęła.

Dumbledore zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować niezadowoleniem gospodarza i wszedł postukując cicho butami i zamiatając zamaszyście połami fioletowej szaty w niedorzeczne czterolistne koniczynki. Po jednym spojrzeniu na dwa ustawione naprzeciw siebie przy biurku krzesła, Dumbledore wyczarował dla siebie dodatkowy fotel tuż obok siedzenia Severusa i rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie. Severus wzruszył mentalnie ramionami - to nie był pierwszy ani na pewno nie ostatni raz, gdy Albus zachowywał się osobliwie.

\- Co w takim razie sprowadza cię tutaj?

\- Ach, Severusie... Nie zamierzasz chyba rozmawiać ze starszym panem na stojąco? Usiądź proszę - po czym poklepał niedbale sąsiednie krzesło, na co młodszy mężczyzna skrzywił się, ale zajął wskazane mu miejsce.

Nienawidził, gdy ktoś traktował go protekcjonalnie, a rządzenie się przez dyrektora w jego własnym gabinecie zaliczało się do nad wyraz irytujących sytuacji. Czuł już napływający ból głowy, więc wolał przejść do sedna tych niespodziewanych odwiedzin.

\- Czy dowiem się w końcu czego dotyczy twoja wizyta, dyrektorze? Nie wiem co mogłoby cię skłonić do osobistego pojawienia się w moim gabinecie.

Starzec przybrał poważniejszy wyraz twarzy i odchrząknął cicho.

\- Myślę, że jednak podejrzewasz - niebieskie oczy zaiskrzyły znad okularów-połówek, a Severus poczuł się nagle nieswojo. Uniósł pytająco brwi, na co dyrektor z powrotem uśmiechnął się pogodnie, ale jego wzrok wydawał się przewiercać Mistrza Eliksirów na wskroś. - Chciałby porozmawiać o twoim ostatnim zachowaniu, Severusie.

\- Och?- Snape zrobił się momentalnie czujny. Nie przypominał sobie, aby cokolwiek zmieniło się w jego zachowaniu, poza niepokojem w sprawie Pottera, ale był jednocześnie przekonany, że odpowiednio pilnował się w towarzystwie kadry nauczycielskiej. W końcu nie mógł przecież pozwolić sobie na żadne niewygodne pytania.

\- Wydawałeś mi się ostatnimi czasy dziwnie... wytrącony z równowagi i rozkojarzony w czasie posiłków. Powiedzmy, że obserwuje to od jakiś dwóch miesięcy. Czy wszystko w porządku?

Snape zesztywniał. Wydawało mu się, że skoro sprawa z Potterem nie ujrzała dotąd światła dziennego, to ma to za sobą, a jednak się pomylił. Błękitne tęczówki musiały uważniej śledzić jego zachowanie niż by się mogło wydawać, a on sam musiał być mniej dyskretny w ukrywaniu nerwowości niż zakładał.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, bym zmienił swoje dotychczasowe zachowanie. Dziękuję za troskę, lecz jest ona kompletnie zbędna - wycedził Snape, starając się utrzymać beznamiętną maskę.

\- Doprawdy? - zapytał powątpiewająco dyrektor, po czym nachylił się w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów, kładąc mu poufale lewą dłoń na kolanie. - Wydaje mi się, że jest jednak coś na rzeczy, Severusie. Nie musisz tego przede mną dłużej ukrywać.

Snape poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki praktyce w roli podwójnego szpiega nie zdradził się wyrazem twarzy ze swojego zdenerwowania. Nie chciał się dodatkowo odsłaniać, ta rozmowa miała być i tak wystarczająco krępująca.

Oto przyszło mu odpokutować tamtą chwilę słabości. Dyrektor zapewne wszystko już wiedział, a Severus powinien coś mu na to odpowiedzieć, spróbować wyjaśnić swoje haniebne zachowanie względem ucznia, ale na Merlina,  _jak_ miał to wyjaśnić, skoro on sam nie pojmował swojego braku opanowania sprzed dwóch miesięcy. Starzec był za to piekielnie domyślny. Oby tylko nie wyciągnął publicznie konsekwencji jego zachowania, bo Severus już dość miał w życiu pod górkę. Wtedy do tych wszystkich określeń jakie padają z ust uczniów na jego temat doszłyby kolejne - dewiant, pederasta…

\- Jesteś jeszcze mimo wszystko dość młodym mężczyzną, Severusie, więc musi to być dla ciebie trudne... Tyle lat samotności, przynajmniej na fizycznym poziomie... Wypełnionych jedynie obciążającymi obowiązkami... - wraz z każdą przerwą w zdaniu dyrektor pochylał się coraz bliżej do Snape'a. - Powinienem był już wcześniej to zauważyć... To duże niedopatrzenie z mojej strony... Dlatego chciałbym zaoferować ci swoją pomoc, taki rodzaj wyciągnięcia pomocnej dłoni w twoją stronę... Pomóc rozprawić się z tym pożerającym cię napięciem... To całkowicie naturalne, że pewne emocje muszą mieć swoje ujście..

W czasie tego monologu po umyśle Snape'a tłukła się jedna myśl:  _Napięcie? Napięcie...? Pomóc z moim napięciem? Zaraz... Jak to pomoc...?_

Jeszcze nigdy nie wiedział tych niebieskich tęczówek z tak bliskiej odległości. Mógłby bez trudu policzyć wszystkie zmarszczki w kącikach oczu Albusa i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Twarz owiewał mu ciepły oddech o zapachu cytrynowych dropsów, coś czego również wolałby nigdy nie doświadczyć na własnej skórze.

Zapomniana dłoń na jego kolanie zacisnęła się nagle nieprzyjemnie mocno, po czym pogłaskała go, jakby przepraszająco za zbytnie użycie siły. W umyśle Severusa wył ostrzegawczy alarm, ale ciało miał zbyt sparaliżowane by się poruszyć.

_To było zbyt niedorzeczne, niemożliwe, przecież..._

\- Nigdy nie powinieneś pozostać zapomniany ze swoją samotnością, Severusie. Żadne z nas nie powinno... Pozwól sobie pomóc... Pozwól abym to właśnie  _ja_  ci pomógł...

_Nie… nie, nie nie…._

Snape patrzył ze zgrozą, kompletnie zastygły na swojego ponad stuletniego mentora, gdy ten wolną prawą dłonią sięgał do swoich szat, unosząc je powoli w górę, ukazując jego oczom…

Bladą, lekko owłosioną łydkę z obwisłą skórą, wyglądają groteskowo w czarnych, obcisłych kabaretkach, prezentującą się niewiele lepiej niż żylasta stopa dyrektora wepchnięta w czerwone, lakierowane buty na wysokim obcasie.

Zrozumienie wybuchło w umyśle Severusa, wybudzając jego ciało z letargu. Z bardzo niemęskim piskiem poderwał się w górę, odtrącając dłoń dyrektora i odskakując od niego jak najdalej. Jego czarne oczy były wielkie i okrągłe, a chuda pierś podnosiła się w szybkich, urywanych oddechach. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale absurd tego nieporozumienia odebrał mu mowę. Seksualna propozycja ze strony Dumbledora była zbyt szokująca, by był w stanie wydusić z siebie cokolwiek sensownego.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem spod rzęs i wydął usta, niczym nadąsana panienka,a trzeba powiedzieć, że było to coś, czego Severus nigdy nie chciałby zobaczyć. Gdyby nie był tak bardzo sparaliżowany, to z chęcią zamknąłby oczy, bo dyrektor dalej świecił zalotnie łydką przybraną w damską ozdóbkę. Powinien przekląć tego cholernego starca za taką niemoralną propozycję, ale prawdę mówiąc, Severus miał w głowie taką pustkę, że nie byłby w stanie rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie.

\- Wielka szkoda mój drogi chłopcze.. Cóż mogłoby być całkiem przyjemnie, ale skoro nie chcesz... - położył dłonie na piersi, jakby odmowa Severusa złamała mu serce, a gdy nie doczekał się żadnego komentarza od swojego podwładnego, to z cichym westchnieniem wstał, poprawiając szatę, tak aby nie widać było spod niej perwersyjnych dodatków i podszedł do drzwi z zamiarem pozostawienia zszokowanego Severusa samemu sobie.

Jeszcze na progu odwrócił się do dalej milczącego Snape'a.

\- Gdybyś jednak zmienił zdanie to hasło do mojego gabinetu brzmi "lukrowane pałeczki" - po czym puścił lekko zzieleniałemu mężczyźnie perskie oko i wyszedł.

_Pół godziny wcześniej._

\- Harry, naprawdę się o ciebie martwię. - Hermiona zagryzła wargi, patrząc z niepokojem na swojego przyjaciela, który pod jej spojrzeniem zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, co było już i tak nie lada wyczynem. - Najpierw te twoje nerwowe zachowania, a teraz ta prośba... Rozumiem, że jesteśmy w wieku.. yhm... odkrywania swoich preferencji, ale i tak…

\- To naprawdę nic takiego, serio. - zapewnił ją cicho Harry, strzelając jednocześnie oczami na boki, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje. - Tylko chcę czegoś spróbować, będę w pokoju Życzeń więc nikt mnie nie zobaczy... Wiem, że to dziwne, ale... Yhm, no wolałbym nie musieć za dużo o tym mówić... Bez urazy, Hermiono, ale to dość osobista sprawa…

Dziewczyna zarumieniła się, ale pokiwała głową i po chwili zawahania położyła delikatnie swoją dłoń na ramieniu Pottera, na co chłopiec próbował się nie wzdrygnąć.

\- Dziękuję za zaufanie, Harry. - powiedziała poważnie. - Twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna. Gdybyś potrzebował, no nie wiem, porozmawiać, to zawsze cię wysłucham.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i niezgrabnie machnął dłońmi za siebie.

\- To ja już pójdę...Tylko wiesz…

\- Spokojnie, zajmę czymś Rona, nie martw się o to.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i szybko odszedł w stronę Pokoju Życzeń.

Hermiona stała zadumana patrząc, jak czarna czupryna znika za rogiem. Aż do dzisiaj nigdy by nie zgadła że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie do niej speszony i cały czerwony Harry, pytając o to czy posiada pewne części damskiej garderoby i czy mogłaby mu ich, oczywiście w wielkiej tajemnicy przed kimkolwiek, pożyczyć albo chociaż spróbować pomóc mu je zorganizować na jeden wieczór. Wyjąkał przy tym, że chciałby coś sprawdzić, bo wydaje mu się, że to może mu odpowiadać, ale nigdy nie miał okazji tego sprawdzić.

Nie sądziła, że jej przyjaciel lubuje się w przebierankach, ani tym bardziej w przywdziewaniu ról, no bo do czego innego byłby mu potrzebny eliksir wielosokowy? Dobrze, że przez wakacje uwarzyła na wszelki wypadek cały kociołek tego eliksiru, ale nie sądziła, że będzie miał on  _takie_  zastosowanie.

_Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się chciał wielosokować we mnie…_

Granger wzdrygnęła się lekko, ale czym prędzej odpędziła te myśli, jako zbyt dziwne i nieprzyjemne.  _Ciekawe czy mają w bibliotece pozycję o podejściu magicznej społeczności do zagadnień transseksualności?_

Tymczasem Harry nie był w stanie iść spokojnie w stronę Pokoju Życzeń, bo adrenalina buzowała mu w żyłach, więc nie zastanawiając się długo puścił się biegiem pustym korytarzem, aż czerwone szpilki podskakiwały w jego szkolnej torbie.

Zemsta była blisko.

Nareszcie.


End file.
